Peek A Boo!
by RaeVenn-Chan
Summary: KoToR: Miriaya Verin, cold, cruel, former sith lord, plans on killing all of the gizka on the ship to get rid of them, and ends up getting roped into a game of 'Peek-A-Boo' instead. Rated K Plus for a couple of mild curse words.


**Woo-Hoo! I'm one year older! Okay, so technically my birthday was on the fifth, but I didn't have anything to post then, so... happy belated birthday to me!**

**Title: Peek-A-Boo! (And, by the way, I'm opened to different titles for the story. I don't much like this one, but it's the only thing I could think of.)**

**Summary: Miriaya Verin, cold, cruel, former sith lord, plans on killing all of the gizka on the ship to get rid of them, and ends up getting roped into a game of 'Peek-A-Boo!' instead.**

**Rating: K Plus for a couple of curse words.**

**Warnings: Fairly stupid, and since I've given a warning you can't sue me when your brain melts. *Puts a 'No lawyers' sign up, as if expecting it to actually protect her...)**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs pitifully* No, I don't own it.  
**

--

Miriaya Verin (A.K.A. Psychotic former sith master) covered her eyes with her hands, quickly uncovering them and saying, "Peek-a-boo!"

Mission inched away and Canderous looked at Miriaya, disgust clear on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Playing peek-a-boo." She answered, continuing her game.

Knowing he would regret it, he asked, "Why?"

"Because he looked bored and I'm entertaining him."

"How do you know it's a he?" Mission asked curiously.

Miriaya shrugged, still playing her game, "I don't know. I'm just -Peek-a-boo!- guessing."

"Does it matter?" Canderous all but snarled. "It's just blasted gizka. They're stupid, little, pains in the ass!"

Miriaya gasped, covering the gizka's nubs that passed as ears. "They are not stupid, little, pains in the ass!" She grabbed a nearby... something (she wasn't really sure what it was, it was just nice and heavy) and threw it at him. "Take that back!"

The whatever-it-is hit his head with a loud _thud!_ and he fell to the ground with an even louder _crash!_, cursing the whole time. "Damn it, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

She threw a can at him (Okay, so the ship_ might_ be a little bit... messy) "Take!" Another can. "It!" A random hunk of metal. "Back!"

Mission blinked, looking at the latest object that Miriaya threw that was sitting near Canderous' head, then at everyone's feet. Everyone had both feet covered, so... "Where'd that shoe come from?"

Both of the pissed-off warriors ignored her. Canderous jumped to his feet, yelling, "You're demented!" He suddenly grinned. "I like it."

Miriaya, mouth open to demand an apology for the the tiny gizka she had nicknamed Gizzy, abruptly shut it with a snap, glaring at him suspiciously. "Good." She threw a nearby... is that a blaster? Apparently it was, because a bright red beam shot from it. Mission yelped, ducking out of the way of the stray shot. With wide-eyes, she looked at the black scorch-mark on the wall where her head had previously been. "Now take it back." Miriaya demanded.

"I admire your ability in combat, and there is many things you could easily convince me to do. Apologizing to an ugly little animal that reproduces faster than rabbits is not one of those things. And if you had _any_ self-respect, you'd stop playing peek-a-boo and shoot that annoying thing."

Mission gaped, backing up several feet at the look on Miriaya's face. "Uh-oh. You're in big trouble."

--

Carth jumped in surprise when Canderous flew threw the main room, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room with a loud _thud!_, a defiant sounding "Peek-a-boo!" emitting from the swoop hanger the mandalorian had formerly occupied. He peeked into the room. Mission was staring past at him at Canderous' prone body, mouth opened and eyes wide. And Miriaya was playing... peek-a-boo... with a gizka. "What the hell are you doing?"

Mission groaned. "Oh, no. Not again."

--

**O.o Good Lord, this... thing has... wow, I'm pretty sure it just murdered all of my brain cells. In my defense, I've had (*Starts trying to count how much coffee she's had and loses count after the fifth cup* - Not a joke, people) a lot of coffee, have been up for way too damned long, and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to get a cold. *Sniffs pathetically* **_**Anyways**_**, I sincerely hope all (Or a large percentage... okay, maybe a small percentage... alright, at least one) braincell managed to survive. Thank you, and good night, I'm going to go pass ou... *Falls asleep before she can finish sentence, which make the author wonder how this story got to FanFiction.... Hmmm...***

**Any who, for those who managed to get his far, I have a little surprise for you. It's how the whole 'Peek-A-Boo!' thing started. As much as I like it, I don't think it quite fits at the top of the story, even if it's set pretty much seconds before the fic started. Okay, I'm probably confusing people now (Blame it on lack of sleep -.-") **

Miriaya held the vial firmly in her hands, staring down at the small, cooing creature sitting on her left foot. She could do this, oh yes, she could. She had done many unpleasant things in her lifetime, including, but not limited too, 'accidentally' cutting Malak's jaw off after he had pissed her off, -She never did apologize for that- she had created her own Legion of Terror, -Okay, technically they might be called 'Sith', but Legion of Terror sounded so much awesomer (Which is a word, despite Bastilla's insistence otherwise)- and, possibly the worst on the list by far, she had stolen Mission's big chocolate chip cookie! And then blamed it on... She paused. Who had she blamed it on, again? She shrugged. It didn't matter. The gizka cooed, rubbing against her leg. She looked down at it blankly. _Right. _That's_ what I was doing._ Anyways, she could do it! She was mean! She was evil! She could ruthlessly use the poison in her hand to cruelly kill all of the annoying, obnoxious, cute... adorable... loveab- er, pains in the ass! "Yeah, that's what I was going to say!" She muttered to herself, eliciting a strange glance from Mission who backed several inches away.

The gizka cooed again, and it took her a second to realize she was smiling. With a mental shake, she planted a scowl firmly on her face as she squatted down, glaring at the gizka. "You've cause a lot of trouble, you know." She accused.

It simply wagged it's little stump of a tail, tongue hanging out slightly as it cocked it's head to the side, making a curious keening noise in the back of it's throat as it watched her.

She felt her resistance melt away for the briefest of seconds before she could get her emotions under control. "This is for the best," She told herself. "I can't just let things keep going like this!" She didn't notice Mission inching farther away from her, desperate eye trained on the door. "You'll overrun the ship before long! It's not me, it's you and your siblings, and parents, and grandparents, and great-grandparents, and probably a few children by now! You just multiply to fast! I'm sorry, but I don't see any other way. No one wants you guys."

It's tail continued wriggling, and it gently head-butted her hands.

"Oh, don't do this." She sighed. "Don't make it harder than it has to be."

It head-butted her hands again, inadvertently knocking her palm into her face. When she lowered her hand to glare at the gizka, it seemed quite surprised that she was there, actually jumping an inch or two in the air. She couldn't help but snicker, covering her eyes with both hands, quickly uncovering them and saying, "Peek-a-boo!"

Canderous, who had just entered the room, looked down at her in disgust and said, "What the hell are you doing?"


End file.
